


Hysteria

by Helena_Hathaway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Gerard, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home early from a business trip, and walks in on Frank jerking off. It's just porn, to be honest. Good old fashioned PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the influence of menstrual cramps. I feel like you need no more forewarning than that.

Gerard should probably take half the blame, because, really he isn’t supposed to be here. He’s supposed to be halfway across the country, so there is probably reason for guilt to be shared on both sides of the incident.

In the moment though, Gerard is nothing more than amused, and charged up. Really, who wouldn’t be?

He opens the front door to their house, and the first thing he notices is that Frank is not downstairs. The TV is off and the house is far too quiet at this hour. He sighs, and throws his jacket off onto a chair, and pulls his suitcase through the door behind him.

“Frank?” he calls, but there’s no response, so he sighs. All the effort to surprise his husband, and he’s not even there to surprise. Gerard decides that Frank isn’t home at all, so he pulls his luggage up the stairs rather noisily.

Only at the landing does he hear anything at all, and his first thought is a little presumptuous. Gerard hears moaning. Well, _Frank’s_ moaning to be specific. The first thing that pops into his mind is ‘holy shit he’s cheating on me.’ Gerard’s seen enough movies, and heard enough stories about this kind of thing to know that it happens. It becomes clear after a few more seconds that that’s definitely not the case.

Gerard lets the baggage lean against the wall and perks his ear up to hear exactly what’s going on, and it’s clear that Frank is alone. By the number of times he hears his own name mixed into Frank’s words, just by listening for about a minute, it’s clear what’s going on.

Frank is having himself a wank. So Gerard just stands there in the hallway trying not to laugh, because it is oddly entertaining.

The thought does cross his mind though that they have an agreement not to do this. They made that deal years ago, because it’s less special coming back from trips if one or both of them has been strumming off every other day. Phone sex is another story. It’s not like Gerard is particularly mad about it, but there’s a certain glimmer of supremacy that Frank is now handing him on a silver platter.

For a moment all Gerard can do is stand and listen, and then he decides that it’s just too hard to wait.

The door creaks open and he peers in to see Frank is not only jerking off, but the son of a bitch has a vibrator too. He’s so caught up that he doesn’t notice Gerard step into the room and watch for a few seconds.

Frank’s face is pressed into the pillow, with his ass in the air, and the goings-on are practically on display for Gerard.

Gerard leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and decides to clear his throat to get Frank’s attention.

The second that Gerard makes his presence known to Frank, he freezes up and makes a squealing sound.

For a few moments there’s no noise in the room at all besides the sound of the vibrator which has fallen to the covers, as the two look at each other, making harsh eye contact. Gerard’s trying to suppress a smile, and Frank looks terrified. The look on his face is like he just saw someone get murdered. He also has turned the color of a beet, with blush spreading to every crevice of his face. Frank quickly falls down on the bed, swearing, and turns to look at Gerard from a better angle.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be home for another three days. Gerard, I’m so sorry,” Frank mutters frantically.

“I got home early. Wanted to surprise you. It seems I’m the one who got the surprise,” Gerard says.

“Fuck, I-I’m sorry,” Frank says, and he grabs at the sheets around him to try to cover himself up, but it’s not like it’s something Gerard’s never seen before.

“Would you mind explaining what you were doing?”

“I was...” Frank starts, and the red color intensifies, “it’s just that two weeks is a long time to be away from you.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Frank says, biting his lip.

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to come home to this,” Gerard says, but his smile isn’t going anywhere.

“Are you mad?” Frank asks in such a small voice, that Gerard almost has to ‘awwwww’ at how cute it is.

“’Course I’m not mad,” he says, stepping over to the bed finally, and Frank looks up at him through his long lashes that look about ready to cry. “But I think it’s kind of hot.”

Frank bites his lip, “I-I’m sorry. I should’ve waited until you got back, but I just really missed you.”

Gerard considers him and frowns, “You’re right, you should have waited.”

“I know,” he says, staring down at his hands which have been folded in the sheets, because he was trying to wipe the sweat off his hands.

“I guess that makes you pretty naughty, Frank,” Gerard says with a new, strange tone.

Frank looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent considering the situation.

“I guess?” Frank says.

“Well you are naughty, Frank,” Gerard says picking up the toy from on top of the covers and flicking it off to stop the buzzing sound filling the room. Suddenly everything is all so much quieter. The silence is thick, almost like a fog. The quiet makes Frank bite his lip red, and practically swollen from embarrassment and nervousness.

“I just didn’t want to wait another day let alone three!” Frank says.

“I guess there’s nothing we can do to change what you did,” Gerard says rolling the toy in his hand without thinking about it, “but you agree that you shouldn’t have done this.”

“Yes, and I’m s-sorry,” Frank replies attentively, “Really I am.”

“How sorry?”

“Really! Honest, I swear. I shouldn’t have, and I know that.”

Gerard looks at him seriously and says, “You shouldn’t have, but the past is the past. Now you need to ask what you _could_ do.”

“Could?”

“Could,” Gerard confirms.

“I could make it up to you,” Frank says.

Gerard smile returns with a gentle lift of the corners of his mouth, “oh?”

Frank nods, vigorously, “I could make it up to you. And I will, Gee.”

“How?”

It’s Frank’s turn to smile, and he bites his lip again, but it’s in a very different way than it had been a minute ago. He lets his posture relax, and refuses to let himself lose eye contact with Gerard.

“Lots of ways. What would you want me to do?”

Gerard shakes his head, “No Frankie, you did something really bad. Really naughty, it’s your responsibility to fix things now. I can’t tell you what to do, that’s your job.”

“Mmm, so you want me to use my imagination?” Frank asks.

“Well you’ve got quite a supply of creativity, I know that,” Gerard says, “but speaking of what you did, it really was very bad of you.”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Frank says, and he’s trying to crawl into get closer to Gerard, who’s still looking down at him from the foot of the bed.

“Well, usually, from what I’ve learned in life, people who do bad and naughty things, should probably be punished.”

“Do you think so?” Frank asks, batting his eye lashes like he’s trying to convince someone to give him an ice cream cone.

Gerard sits down on the bed near Frank, who seems to have forgotten about trying to hide himself under the covers. He’s now kneeling down, right next to Gerard, and he can’t stop himself from getting a hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“I do, Frank,” he answers, as Frank wraps both of his arms around Gerard’s waist and pulls himself up right behind his husband. Gerard wants so much to keep himself in charge, because when else is he going to have a golden opportunity like this, but honestly sometimes Frank is just way too good at being... well, Frank. He turns Gerard into a pile of putty, waiting to be molded in Frank’s hands, and right now is one of those instances.

Frank pulls Gerard’s hair back, barely, but enough for his head to fall back with it and he kisses him from the odd angle. It’s still hard even with the few inches he managed to get from pulling Gerard back, but it’s enough for Frank. It’s been far too long he’s had to suffer through without Gerard, but finally he’s here.

Gerard, while a little lost for a second, manages to find his footing, and pulls his head away from Frank, while shaking his head.

“No, Frank. You can’t get out of it that easy,” he says, turning himself around on the bed to look at Frank directly.

“What did I do?” he asks with the most fake sounding innocence Gerard has ever heard.

“You know precisely what you did, Frank,” Gerard says accusatorily, “even more reason for you to be punished.”

Frank snickers, “do your worst.”

Gerard raises an eyebrow at him, and Frank smiles back.

“On your back,” Gerard says, but he doesn’t wait for Frank to move before he’s pushing Frank down onto the mattress himself. Frank falls, and gets his knees out from under him to lay them out across the bed as well, while Gerard hurriedly pulls his shirt over his head.

He doesn’t want to waste the time he’d need to get all his clothes off right now, before he’s turning and straddling Frank, forcing him down onto the bed.

“If this is your worst, then I’ve got to say I’m not going to learn my lesson,” Frank says, trying to support himself on his elbows.

“Shut up,” Gerard orders, pushing Frank’s chest down until his back is against the covers. Once he has Frank actually down, Gerard pins his wrists on either side of his head, while he attacks Frank’s lips ravenously. Frank kisses back, with just as much enthusiasm.

It’s felt like years since they’ve kissed, not days. It’s been less than two weeks, but to Gerard it feels like Frank’s returning from war or something.

“Fuck, I have missed you. Oh god, I’ve missed you’re body. Missed your cock. Your pretty little hole,” Gerard says, biting down on Frank’s earlobe gently. Frank tries to rub up against Gerard, to feel more of him, because he’s still painfully hard from when Gerard interrupted him.

“Yeah?” he asks, also trying to pull his wrists from Gerard’s grip, but the grasp is stronger than he’d bargained for.

“I told you to shut up,” Gerard chides, looking at Frank. He’s restless, and struggling underneath Gerard. He’s trying to escape so that he can get his hands all over Gerard, but he’s not letting up.

“Please,” he asks, sounding weak.

“You wanna find out what’ll happen if you keep talking?”

Frank shakes his head, and his body calms down a bit at the warning.

“Good boy,” Gerard says, with a patronizing tone. He moves to Frank’s neck, giving him the hickeys that his body is sorely missing. He leaves as many small little traces on Frank’s skin, leaving his mark, because it’s faded away in their time apart. Gerard can’t help but bite at the scorpion on his neck, loving the way it looks shining and wet from spit.

“So how many times, huh, Frank? How many times have you touched yourself without me?” Gerard asks huskily, “you can speak.”

“Just the once,” Frank says, “I promise. It was just one time.”

“Yeah? How can I believe that?” Gerard questions, letting Frank’s wrists free when he pulls himself up to stare down at him.

“Because it’s true! I wouldn’t lie to you, Gee.”

Gerard squints his eyes and lets his hands trace along Frank’s chest and stomach, copying the marks of ink running along his body.

“Gee, I-”

“That’s enough,” Gerard interrupts, and Frank nods, closing his mouth again. Gerard can feel Frank’s hard-on, poking at his own, even though he’s got two layers keeping him from Frank’s skin.

Gerard deliberates on how he’s going to handle the situation. He’s got Frank in such a pliable position, and he’s practically bombarded with all his different options right now. He just wants to do everything and anything, so he can’t make up his mind.

“So many things I could have you do, right now, Frankie,” Gerard says, thinking to himself out loud, “so many things, I don’t know what to choose.”

Frank whimpers slightly and pulls his hand up to try and grab Gerard’s hips, only to be refused his contact altogether when Gerard gets up from straddling Frank.

“You know you’re being naughty, Frank. I know you know that. So why would you think you could start touching me? One of the first lessons a person learns is to keep their hands to themselves,” Gerard says as if he’s giving Frank a reprimand, “keep your hands to yourself, and here you are, _already_ behaving badly, but you think you can do that?”

Frank bats his eyelashes at Gerard again as he stands up and paces beside the bed. He looks at Frank who’s splayed out for Gerard so vulnerably. His cock against his stomach so impatient for Gerard to touch him, and he’s severely tempted. It’s almost too much for Gerard looking at Frank like this. He’s so close to just dropping everything and jumping the guy right now, but he refrains. He keeps his composure and looks at Frank, trying to muster up a contemptuous look.

“Do you understand that what you did was wrong?” Gerard asks, and Frank nods. 

“Do you regret it?” he continues, and Frank nods, a little more hesitantly.

“Was that honest? Do you honestly regret what you did, because you know how I feel about honesty?” Gerard asks, and Frank nods again.

“Okay, good,” Gerard says, and he finds an idea, “But you do need to learn a thing or two about manners.”

Gerard pulls open the bottom drawer on their bedside table, grabbing what all he needs.

“You do need a lesson on keeping your hands to yourself,” Gerard says, holding out to Frank their handcuffs. “So how better to get you to learn than to not be able to use your hands at all?”

Frank whimpers again, sounding like a puppy, but Gerard just scolds him, “c’mon, get yourself up to the head of the bed.”

Frank doesn’t say anything as he pulls himself up and repositions himself near the headboard. Gerard nods his approval and then secures one of Frank’s wrists in the handcuffs, loops it around one of the bars in the bed frame, then locks in his other wrist.

“Do you need a lesson in speaking out of turn as well or are you okay?” Gerard asks, and Frank shakes his head, letting his hair fall against the pillow. Gerard decides to trust Frank, and drops the ball gag back into the drawer.

“You going to do what I tell you?” Gerard asks, and Frank nods even before he finishes his sentence. He smiles, and goes back to sitting on the bed, this time not quite throwing himself over Frank, but rather sitting on the bed beside him. Frank is looking at him intently, his eyes taking in every part of Gerard that he can. From the authoritative slant in his eyebrows to the erection poking out in his pants, Frank scans as much of Gerard as he can.

Gerard chuckles, and leans down to whisper right into Frank’s ear, “It’s not polite to stare.”

Frank nods, but Gerard’s not in the mood to blindfold him anyway. He hasn’t seen Frank in so long that he doesn’t want to miss out on looking at Frank’s pretty brown eyes. He also wants Frank to see him. He wants Frank’s eyes locked on him, knowing that it’s Gerard here with him, and not some overlarge dildo.

“Most of all your punishment comes from touching yourself,” Gerard says, “that’s what you did wrong, and that was your biggest offense.”

Gerard plays with Frank’s hair, pulling it away from his face, so that he can see him better.

“It’s because of that that you get this,” Finally, Gerard slips the cock ring on Frank, and with that he groans loudly and outwardly. He’s not trying to keep it hidden, because Frank wants Gerard to know that he really hates him right now.

He laughs, looking at Frank amusedly, and he tries to keep himself from kissing the fuck out of him right here and now.

“You’re so pretty right now though, Frank,” Gerard says, still lightly stroking his hair, “you might be all annoyed and shit, but you are so beautiful.”

Gerard’s other hand, that isn’t in Frank’s hair, goes to scribble patterns into the side of his hip. Frank squirms, trying to get Gerard to touch him at the new contact, because his hand is so much closer to the vicinity Frank wants it in.

“I know I said, it’s not polite to stare, Frank, but for right now, I want your eyes on me. I want you to look nowhere but at me, okay? The only words I want you to say are my name, and whatever swears you want to throw in there. Gimme some variety. But if I hear you try to tell me what to do, than you will not be allowed to talk _at all_ , got it?”

After Frank agrees with a nod of his head, Gerard says, “If there’s anything you want to say freely, say it now, because this is your only opportunity.”

“I love you,” Frank says quickly, “God, I love you. I love you so much, Gee.”

Gerard smiles, “I know. I love you too, Frankie.”

He nods, and Gerard accepts that he’s gone back into his silence, which gives him jitters. It makes him a little dumbfounded that Frank actually listens to him, and cares about what he asks. Gerard really does love him, and that’s no secret, or at least not one that he wants to keep hidden. That kind of denotes the definition of secret anyway, but Gerard’s having a lot of trouble thinking because Frank is strapped to their bed, and he’s naked. It’s hard to concentrate under these conditions.

Gerard bites his own lip looking at Frank, and then moves to sit in between Frank’s legs, which spread apart under the lightest touch. All he has to do is put his hand on Frank’s thigh and they’re wide open, telling Gerard that he’s more than eager.

“God, you still look so untouched,” Gerard says, more to himself than Frank, as he prods Frank’s hole lightly to see that he’s tight, even after fucking himself with the vibrator.

Frank makes a noise which Gerard elects to ignore, as he bites down on Frank’s thigh. Gerard kisses along Frank’s legs hungrily while Frank tries to keep his volume down dutifully.

“Don’t be afraid to be loud, Frankie,” Gerard says, “I like hearing you.”

At that, Frank lets out a strangled moan, and his toes curl. Gerard always gets humbled by his effect on Frank, no matter the circumstances.

Gerard lets a finger slip into Frank’s hole experimentally, and he’s still at least a little less tight than he would’ve been otherwise.

Getting his nose up under Frank’s balls, he lightly runs his tongue along Frank’s entrance making him shudder. He’s not exactly sure how this could ever be described as any sort of punishment, but right now he’s too caught up in it all.

Gerard pulls himself back up to look at Frank, and crawls up Frank’s body, leaving kisses wherever he feels the urge, until he gets up to Frank and kisses him again, long and hard. Part of him really wishes that Frank could grab his hair and pull him closer like he usually does, or put his arms around Gerard’s hips or waist, but this is nice too. It makes the kiss a little sloppier, but it’s Frank who he’s kissing, so he’s content. 

Gerard grabs the lube from the bedside table where Frank had left it, and he’s quickly coating three fingers. Frank’s eyes are locked on Gerard still, like he’s a magnet looking for his counterpart, but that’s not exactly unrealistic. He’s always looking at Gerard like that, it doesn’t matter what the circumstances are.

“You okay?” Gerard asks, breaking his tough persona when Frank winces. He lets his fingers stop, because the last thing he wants is to hurt Frank.

Frank nods, and Gerard’s eyes draw together with concern, looking for him to contradict himself, but Frank gives him these eyes that he can’t say no to, so he continues.

Frank doesn’t need that much prep, because he’s in that stage of _want_ more than anything else, so Gerard takes his hand back, wiping his fingers on the sheets. 

Gerard attaches his lips to Frank’s one last time, before pulling his pants and boxers off at the same time. He feels so much better after letting the strain in his pants go free.

He watches Frank who’s watching him and clambers on top of Frank. Frank wraps his legs around Gerard’s hips tightly, and Gerard rolls his eyes at him. He’s often said that Frank always wraps around Gerard for dear life, and it’s the cutest thing in the world.

“Ready?” Gerard asks, positioning himself at Frank’s entrance. Frank nods greedily, and he lets out a relieved breath when Gerard pushes in lightly. 

Really, that’s all he’d wanted with the whole ordeal, but Gerard feels so much better than the vibrator had. For one thing, it’s Gerard, so there’s a mind behind the body rather than some batteries. Also the fact that he’s a whole body makes a big difference. Gerard is pressed against Frank from his chest, to his arms, hands, hips, and everything else. That’s a type of intimacy you can’t get with a toy. You only get that from a real person.

Gerard’s head falls onto Frank’s shoulder, kissing at his neck, as he eases his way in. Frank is so ready though that he barely has to wait at all before he can thrust in harder.

“I have missed you,” Gerard mutters breathily, because everything about Frank right now is perfect. The way he’s breathing into Gerard’s ear, the way his chest is rising against his, and the way he’s tight around Gerard, as well as oh so welcoming. Gerard can hardly handle it. Hardly handle how much he loves Frank, and how much he wants and _needs_ him.

Frank makes a noise, almost like he wants to say something and Gerard takes it as a repressed order, and pushes in a little faster this time, which is greeted by Frank’s response of “oh fuck.”

“There?”

Gerard has to lift his head to see Frank’s nod, but angles at that spot again, and again. He loves the way Frank sounds if he’s going to be honest, because it’s the only time when Frank just fucking forgets about his inhibitions, forgets about being embarrassed, and just lets himself react naturally. He’s always pretty relaxed and sometimes reckless with Gerard, but it’s when he hits Frank’s prostate that he just _lets go_.

Gerard is pretty sure, he isn’t going to be able to last. It’s been too long, and he’s missed Frank so much that it just isn’t in the cards. He doesn’t want to lose his façade though, even though a lot of it melted away with the actual act of fucking Frank, so he perseveres. 

It’s hard, and not without difficulty, because Frank feels so good, and Gerard’s been craving Frank’s touch and body for nearly two weeks. He hears the slap of his skin hitting Frank’s skin, but it’s hard to concentrate because Frank’s mouth is right next to Gerard’s ear so mostly what he hears is a string of obscenities. 

Neither of them is really very talkative during sex, and Gerard is even less so today, because all he can do is concentrate on Frank. He’s always seen the point of it all in being to make sure that Frank is having the best experience, because Frank is first, and Gerard is second. Or at least that’s how Gerard sees it, because Frank thinks the exact opposite, unsurprisingly.

Frank can’t grab Gerard though, and he can’t just pull Gerard over and climb on top of him. Part of the makes it better. He’s completely under Gerard’s control but he trusts him more than anyone else in the world, and he knows that Gerard would never hurt him. He wants so dearly to grab Gerard’s hair, or the sides of his face and kiss him furiously, but he can’t.

Gerard pulls himself up, almost like he’s going to do a set of pushups, to stare down at Frank, who’s having difficulty in keeping his eyes open. Frank’s all sweaty, especially on his forehead where hair is starting to stick to his face, and Gerard is mesmerized by his face. His eyes that are flickering open to look at him, only to close shut a moment later after a particularly good thrust or something. The sides of his face where there’s the hint of stubble that Frank didn’t get that morning, because he was too lazy to care. The way that his lips, red and wet, can’t manage to stay closed.

His words are slurring together, and Gerard is sure he’s so far beyond close. The second Gerard takes the cock ring off, he’s going to have Frank cumming underneath him, and he wants this to last forever, but he knows it can’t.

Finally, Gerard gives in, knowing his own endurance is not made of titanium, and he’s on the brink already. He kisses the side of Frank’s neck, up to his jaw until he finally kisses Frank’s lips, and pulls the ring off his hard-on.

As he’d suspected, Frank cums not moments after it’s of. He moans into Gerard’s mouth, which makes him get a little dizzy.

Gerard’s nose is nudging against’ Frank’s and he opens his eyes long enough to see Frank’s clamped shut. 

The look on Frank’s face is gorgeous, and it’s all Gerard really needs. He probably didn’t even need that, but it’s certainly a good image to retain through his own climax, which isn’t nearly as forceful as Frank’s. Frank probably could’ve had twice in the amount of time that Gerard allowed one, which is why it takes him about twice as long to come down from it.

Gerard’s panting and gasping when he pulls out of Frank, and rolls off of him, because surely he’ll crush the poor guy if he doesn’t. 

He’s hardly thinking about Frank for a few moments. He’s just trying to collect his thoughts, when he remembers the handcuffs keeping Frank to the bed. 

Gerard lazily looks down at Frank, whose eyes are still closed, and whose mouth is still open, and he smiles to himself. He reaches up to let Frank loose, and only then does he open his eyes, to peer up at Gerard.

When Frank finally gets his hands back he does that thing that everyone in TV shows always does when someone takes off their handcuffs, where they grab at their wrists for a second.

“C’mere,” Frank says after a few seconds, grabbing Gerard by the back of the neck, and pulling him down to kiss him.

“I hate leaving you,” Gerard mumbles into Frank’s mouth. Frank giggles, in a really tired sort of way, and he bites Gerard’s lip. Frank is always biting Gerard’s lip, it’s a little ridiculous sometimes, but he doesn’t mind.

“The solution to that problem is to not leave me then,” Frank says.

“But then we wouldn’t have such amazing ‘I missed you’ sex,” Gerard points out, tucking his head into the nook under Frank’s chin.

“If you want to tie me up, then I will let you tie me up. I don’t need travel as an excuse to let do it,” Frank says.

“But then I’ll never get to come home to you fucking yourself again. That was so hot,” Gerard laughs.

“Again, if you want me to, I will,” Frank says.

“Oh shut up,” Gerard replies, feeling groggy.

“No, it’s too early to go asleep. You didn’t tell me how your trip was,” Frank says.

Gerard groans, the need to sleep hitting him pretty hard.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gerard says, “its sleepy time now.”

Frank rolls his eyes, because he can already feel his husband falling asleep on his shoulder, but he doesn’t argue.

“I did miss you,” Frank sighs, “and I am so unbelievably happy that you came home early.”

“Me too,” Gerard replies.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, one-shots are hard, so much harder than writing chapters, so comments mean twice as much.


End file.
